fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Bugs
This article will compile the list of various bugs, glitches, and issues 'found in the beta game ''Fantastic Frontier. ''These mishaps, common or not, significant or insignificant, will gradually be on this list as we edit it. As well as the game, this page is still under construction. Please list down bugs that you have found, and images would be helpful. These glitches may or may not fixed in the future. List of Known Bugs/Glitches Game-Breaking Bugs A list that compiles the bugs, issues, and glitches that completely destroys some of the features of the game, ''Fantastic Frontier, and ultimately makes the game and/or feature(s) dysfunctional. These are considered to be severe and may or may not be fixed in later patches and updates. Game-breaking bugs, glitches, and issues will only include the ones that affect both the players and the game. Not all of the listed bugs/glitches/issues are game-breaking, they just meet following criteria that cause them to be deemed as one. For example, being kicked for unstable connection will always result in the solution of re-joining another server. Here is the brief explanation of each header of the tables below. * Bug/Glitch/Issue will imply the unofficial name of the bug/glitch/issue * Description/Details will state the details associated towards the bug/glitch/issue * Issue will state whether or not it is affecting only Fantastic Frontier or across other games in ROBLOX. * Status will either be left blank due to uncertainty and little to no information whether or not it is patched, but may also contain the word Patched to state that the bug has now been fixed or reduced significantly. Mediocre Bugs A list that compiles the bugs, glitches, and issues that hinders the player's game-play and at most, may cause the player to die without justification or a reasonable way of dying. These are considered to be somewhat severe and may or may not be fixed in later patches and updates. Mediocre bugs and glitches will only include the ones that affect the player on most occasions. Not all of the listed bugs/glitches/issues are considered to be mediocre, they just meet following criteria that causes them to be deemed as one. For example, not being able to use the ore wall would tend to cause some players to be outraged or annoyed by it. Here is the brief explanation of each header of the tables below. * Bug/Glitch/Issue will imply the unofficial name of the bug/glitch/issue * Description/Details will state the details associated towards the bug/glitch/issue * Status will either be left blank due to uncertainty and little to no information whether or not it is patched, but may also contain the word Patched to state that the bug has now been fixed or reduced significantly. Abusive Bugs A list that compiles the bugs, glitches, and issues that are usually manipulated or abused in the game of Fantastic Frontier and is not intended by the game developers' eyes. They are usually associated or caused by the server's lag and are sometimes resolved in some occasions, but may revert back to be abused or manipulated again. Abusive bugs and glitches will include anything that benefits the players in some forms or shapes and exploits some of the game's aspects and features, ruining the main focus or idea of the game's purpose. Not all of the listed bugs/glitches/issues are abusive, they just meet following criteria that causes them to be deemed as one. For example, being able to double-cast spells due to the server lag. Here is the brief explanation of each header of the tables below. * Bug/Glitch/Issue will imply the unofficial name of the bug/glitch/issue * Description/Details will state the details associated towards the bug/glitch/issue * Status will either be left blank due to uncertainty and little to no information whether or not it is patched, but may also contain the word Patched to state that the bug has now been fixed or reduced significantly. Small Typos The list of typos that are considered to be minor and require little to no effort to fix. Mainly includes typos from shops, unusual dialogues, misspelled words, and grammatical errors. They are considered to be obscure, and as such, may not the be the first to fix. '''Category:Lists and Guides